My Angel
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Takao wakes one night to find Ray watching him. RayXtakao, mention of KaiXTakao and MichaelXTakao
1. Ashiteru is all I can think of

Title: My Angel

Author: Tysonkaiexperiment

Pairings: RayXTakao, mention of Tyka

Warnings: yaoi, lime

Summary: Takao wakes one night to find Ray watching him

Disclaimer: I don't on beyblade, wish I did. This is my first RayXTakao(or Tyson) fanfic since I usually write Tyka. But let's see what happens!

"Alright." Kai Hiwatari ordered the Bladebreakers in front of him, "Mr. Dickenson gave us these room mates, so if you have a problem, take them up with him."

"Max and Kenny."

Max smiled; he started to talk to the chief about tuning up Draciel.

"I'm by myself."

Kai 'hn'd

"That leaves Ray and Takao. Guys, grab your bags and make your way to your room." He handed each a key before walking away.

"This'll be fun, huh Ray? We can party until one while you tell me what you did in China." Takao smiled, "It's been at least a year since I've seen you. And I haven't asked how going back to your hometown would be!"

"Nothing's really changed." Ray kept walking, Takao smile still on him. '_Except for how I feel…_'

Takao opened the door, immediately running onto one of the two beds, "Hehe, I here by call this bed fort Naptime!"

Ray smirked, setting his stuff down, "Isn't that what you called the hotel bed in China, too?"

Takao grinned, "I've gotta have a fort Naptime everywhere, Ray. You know me. Besides, these are more comfy." Takao pressed back into the warm bed.

Ray walked over to the kitchen space to put away stuff they bought for each room. No one knew how long it would take to battle Team Physic, so they got rooms with kitchens just in case. "I guess we're eating on our own, what shall we do for dinner?"

Takao was up in a second, "Dumplings!"

Ray smiled, for some reason, whenever Ray cooked, Takao HAD to have dumplings. It was like a god sent gift from Ray to Takao, "We can't have just dumplings though…"

Takao went through a list of dishes and they began to cook. (Yes a list, we all know how much Takao eats Takao: XP Me: And Max would rush over too.)

It had been several hours after they had eaten and lasted through another five hours of Kai's horrid training. The two boys had retired to their room, after his shower, Takao quickly fell asleep, but Ray was not so lucky.

Even in the darkness Ray could trace out every part of Takao's body, the bluenette had already tossed away his blanket (like always) and showed no sign of caring. Takao's breathing was soft-no snoring- and a light smile was on his lips. His hair was in one of those rare undone moments. Takao always hated his hair down, Ray knew, so why have it down today? Maybe because it was hot. Yes, America was hot this time off year and they were close to it.

Takao rolled to his side, facing towards Ray as his hair slid down his face, neck, arms, and back. Well, yes, Takao was in fact hot. Thank you obvious. He wasn't known as the media's World's Hottest Blader for nothing. He won that title by being, well, just, being Takao. He still laughed, cried, sang, beybladed, yelled, fought the same, but just being him made him great eye candy and a tasty treat. (O.O Wow, I feel like Kai's saying this not Ray. Kai: Hentai, Takao belongs to me anyway. Me: ;;)

Although he was great candy, he had in fact being claimed. Not touch but claimed verbally. Ray had overheard Michael telling Kai to back off, Takao was his, and Kai nearly beat the crap out of him for saying so. That was something Ray wanted no part of. As long as he was near the bluenette, he was fine.

"Ray?"

Ray gasped and looked up into two midnight blue pools, how long had he been thinking! "Y-yeah?"

Takao turned the light on, his face deep with worry for his friend, "You okay? Is something wrong?"

"N-no. nothing's wrong." Ray shook his head.

The bluenette sat up and grabbed his pillow, he moved over and sat next to Ray, "Ray, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Taka, just can't sleep…" He mumbled.

Takao looked worriedly, "You don't need me to get you anything?"

What was he, Kai! I mean, Ray had at least opened up. The only way Kai opened up was if Takao convinced him to, which was also rare. The half-Russian had a nasty temper when it came to Takao, he would distance himself from the bluenette yet hurt anyone he didn't know well that went within five inches of Takao. Maybe Kai loved Takao too?

"Ray?"

He snapped back to reality, "I'll be fine, just go to sleep, you have battles tomorrow."

"… So do you…" The voice was quiet, unsure.

"I'll be fine."

"Ray…"

"I just need sleep." Suddenly a hand clamped on his shoulder, he glanced up, "wha-!"

Lips met, soft at first, then Ray's tongue moved, poking his lip. Asking, no pleading for permission, Takao allowed. It was some time before they parted.

"Takao…?"

Takao didn't move, suddenly his head bent low, ashamed, "I'm sorry…"

Ray grabbed the boy and brought his face up, Takao's face was dripping with tears, "Taka…"

The boy squirmed until he knew he'd finally lost and went limp slightly.

"Why are you crying?"

"Do you hate me?"

"… No."

Takao looked down, a sad smile on his lips, "It wasn't right… I should probably see if Maxie would let me stay with chief or if I could just stay with Max…"

Ray watched him stand up slightly; he pulled the boy down and straded his hips. His amber eyes bore into Takao's midnight ones, "You aren't leaving until you hear what I have to say."

More tears urged out of Takao's blue eyes.

Ray quickly ran his thumb over Takao's tears, "I'm not mad, angry, upset, or anything like that… Takao… I love you… I always have, always will…"

Takao's eyes were wide in disbelief, his lips closed quietly in a small sigh, "… I love you too…"

Ray smiled softly, placing a kiss on each of his eyelids, making sure the tears left.

They shared one bed, Takao wrapped up in Ray's arms.

"Ray?"

"Hm?"

"How much do you wanna bet that Maxie's gonna walk in, run back out and return with a big old banner that said 'Finally'?"

Ray smirked softly, yes tomorrow would be an interesting morning….

Tke: ll um, R/R?


	2. He belongs to ME

Title: My Angel- Chapter 2: Bothered

Author: Tysonkaiexperiment

Pairings: Tyka, TyRa

Warnings: Some slight cussing, the rating is high for future lemons!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade! So screw you lawyers!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: You have untilWENSDAY the3rd to review the couple you want to win: reviews so far: Tyka: 3 TyRa: 3 so far it's a tie!**

Thanks to:

KiraraCutie

Ray 4 ever

Moonlit Sea

Shadow Vampiress

FireieGurl

Lady-Nikki

I've decided to dedicate this to FireieGurl because she wanted another chapter! Oh, and Lady-nikki to! Thanks guys so much! AND SPECIAL MOST THANKS TO KIRARACUTIE FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS!

Takao woke up softly and groaned, trying to move, he found he couldn't. He turned and almost screamed, Ray was lying next to him! It wasn't a dream! Ray simply sniffed and pulled Takao closer. The bluenette's cheeks had gone red, '_Oh my GOD!_'

"Takao! Ray! Get up!" (The votes were a tie, so I HAD to add some Kai in there too.) Kai opened the bedroom door, crimson eyes widened and flashed with an unreadable emotion. "**_Kon…_**"

In a flash, Takao was standing with Kai jumping on Ray(note, I hate KaiXRay so don't even THINK of it.). Kai's hands were around Ray's throat, burying him into the pillows. (Don't hurt my Ray fans! I know too many!) "WHAT THE **_HELL_** DO YOU **_THINK_** YOU'RE **_DOING_** KON?"

Ray was soon grabbing Kai's neck, pushing him away, trying to remove the half-Russian blader off him, "**_SLEEPING_** HIWATARI! WHAT IS **_YOUR_** PROBLEM?"

Kai grabbed him tighter, eyes glistening and glazed over, "I don't need to explain myself to you, and you're not worth it."

Takao rushed to his side, attempting to pull Kai off his lover, "Kai! Stop! Can't you see you're HURTING him!"

Kai smacked Takao away, the bluenette landing on the bed before tumbling off to the other side of the bed.

The two boys stopped killing each other and raced over to the bluenette to aid him, each on one arm, "Takao, are you okay!" They glared at each other with lightning.

Takao stood up, shoving Kai away, the duel haired boy looked hurt slightly, "What IS your problem, Hiwatari? Ray's done nothing wrong!"

Kai looked down, away he mumbled, "… He's done everything wrong..."

"What do you mean?" Takao asked, he watched Kai and Ray just glared.

Kai grabbed Takao's shoulders (Me: holds frying pan DON'T TOUCH ME!), he quickly pulled Takao into a simple, sweet, and rather LONG kiss.

Ray looked on baffled.

"So it's official!" Max declared, patting Kenny's back happily, "Takao and Ray are a couple!"

Kenny smiled, "That's really great news!"

Suddenly a 'THUMP' was heard from above, the two looked up.

"Should we go look?"

"Wasn't Kai going to wake them up?"

Max's eyes widened and he race for the stairs, "KUSO1!"

Kenny blinked(don't ask how we saw, I'm not sure myself) before running after.

Kai pulled Takao closer, kissing more frantically and Ray appeared in the room. He had grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen (using his neko-jiin speed) and hit Kai's head with it.

The Russian stumbled back before quickly and stealthily releasing Dranzer on Ray's head. The neko-jiin went flying backwards, but not before throwing the pan at Kai's head. Both weapons hit their targets, and Ray and Kai fell to the ground at the same time, unconscious.

Max and Kenny walked in, they stared at the weird scene.

And poor, innocent Takao Kinomiya was standing there, a deadpan look on his face after Kai's kiss.

After all, it's easy to like a kiss from your crush, Ray, but how is it easy to get a kiss from your OLD crush, KAI?

Max quickly checked their injures, he shook his head, "We have to get over to the hospital, NOW!"

Takao sighed and set aside his feelings, he and Max tried to keep the boys awake as Kenny called 911.

1- Kuso means 'shit' in Japanese

Tke: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! hides behind Takao

Takao: holding frying pan SHE NEEDS TO MAKE THIS RIGHT, BACK OFF! watches murderous Kai and Ray fangirls back off

Tke: and, it wasn't me who decided to send them o the hospital, it was a fan I chat with, she isn't on so don't even THINK of hurting her.

Takao: So the poll casting is until THIS Friday, by the time this goes up it'll be Tuesday, maybe we'll wait till Saturday so Friday's votes go in too, but no later than that.

Tke: So hurry and VOTE! R/R!

Takao: VV I don't even know who I'M gonna date, it's sad…


End file.
